Love, Lost, and Saved
by Finding.My.Way
Summary: Love, lost and saved is a loving story about eight sixteen year olds with confusing lives. Their lives are not like any ordinary teens. They are all gifted and destined to help protect the human world as well as spirit world


Okay, I totally know that there are many YuYu Hakusho Remakes out there but this one is cool, I swear. I mixed things up a bit so it could be different plus I think it's cooler this way. First of all let me start with the different characters.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Kayko, Shizuru, Atsuka, and Yukina are the same as the show. Basically the only person I changed was Botan because she's my favorite character and I think she deserves some spotlight. I also changed some minor things in the show. Like everyone's age. They are all sixteen and I know the school they go to in the show is a junior high school but I'm making it a high school. Now on to Botan.

Botan: I changed Botan to a regular teenager. She's not the grim wreeper. Also she lives with her mom because her father ran off when she was a little girl. Her best friend is Kayko but will later be a girl called Kikyo. Her eyes are no longer pink, their blue now. This is the best part she's also Yusuke's cousin from father side. Their moms were best friends in high school and married brothers. So you guessed it her last name is Yuwameshi. She is a sweet down to earth chick but sometimes acts like the Botan from the show. She doesn't wear her hair in that messy ponytail like the show. \ It's still blue though and it reaches down to her back. She also gets a lot of attention from boys at school much to Yusuke's dismay. He thinks of her as a little sister and even calls her 'lil sis' sometimes. He feels the need to protect her and sometimes she protects him from detentions and suspensions. He's a trouble maker and she makes sure to get him out of serious problems since she's one of the brightest students in school.

Kikyo (originally a character from may1778. Read her stories they rock) : She's a tough girl with amazing strength and powers unknown to her. She's very nice and is too modest sometimes. She has a good heart and immediately after meeting Botan they become really close friends. Just like Kurama did, she was a demon, named Suzume, that entered the body of a human's body in it's mother stomach. You'll learn more about this when you read.

Now let me tell you about the love lives in my story. Everything is basically the same. Yusuke and Kayko secretly like each other. Kuwabara has a major crush on Botan but then meets Yukina and falls in love. Kurama meets the new character I'm introducing, Kikyo, and they fall in love. Now this is the best part, Hiei begins to develop a serious crush on Botan but he hides it. She likes him too but thinks he won't ever give her a second glance.

Many problems will arrive with this super team of fighters. Love, lost, and even misery. The first problem faced is by Yusuke Yuwameshi. He's having a typical day, skipping class, getting into fights, and arguing with teachers. But then he does something that betrays his killer rep. He dives in front of a car to push a little boy out of harms way. After finding out about his death Botan and Kayko are heart broken. They cry so many tears and don't believe they could live on without him. Will everyone face the same or bigger problems? Will everyone live happily ever after? Will Yusuke be alright? Can the fighting team stop all the enemies that tries to control the spirit world? Will Hiei confess his love for the blue haired and blue eyed beauty (try saying that six times fast)? Will I ever stop asking questions? To find out this and more read my story!!!!

Chapter One **He said he'll always love me**

"Higher, Yusuke. I want to go higher", the little girl said while her cousin was pushing her on the swing.

"Okay, Botan", he replied pushing on the swing harder so Botan could go higher. They giggled and took turns on the swing seeing who could swing the highest.

"I swung higher than you did, cuz", Yusuke said with a big grin.

"Uh uh. I swung way higher", Botan replied using her arms to gesture how higher she swung.

"Well that's because I pushed you harder", he said smirking.

"Whatever, Yusuke", Botan rolled her eyes. She stopped arguing when she saw a little girl with two brown pig tails and brown eyes looking at them. Yusuke followed his cousin's gaze and saw the girl too.

"Hi, there", Yusuke said waving.

There was silence then, 'Hi."

"My name's Yusuke and that's my cousin Botan", he said pointing to Botan. "What's your name?"

"I'm…Kayko", she said smiling.

"Hi, Kayko. Me and Yusuke are here with our daddy's. Did your daddy bring you to the park too", Botan said smiling back.

"Yes. He's over there", she said pointing to a man sitting on a bench reading a newspaper.

"You want to swing with us. We're having a race on who could swing the highest and I'm winning", Yusuke said.

Kayko nodded her head eagerly. "But how can you see who swings highest if only one of you is on the swing. The other person has to go on a swing to and then you'll see who's higher."

The cousins looked at each other then back at Kayko.

"She's right", Yusuke said. He then went and sat down on the swing next to Botan. "You can swing on the next one, Kayko."

"Okay", she said.

They swung on the swings and after many attempts to go higher than each other they gave up. "Let's go play on the slide", Botan said.

"I bet I can slide faster that you, Botan."

"Uh uh, Yusuke. I can slide faster."

"Well, I can slide faster than both of you guys", Kayko said.

The trio slide, swung, ran, and played in the sand all day long. It was getting late and they were lying down on the grass looking at the clouds.

"Botan?"

"Yes, Kayko."

"Are you and Yusuke bestest friends?"

"We sure are", she replied sitting up.

Kayko and Yusuke sat up too. "Can I be you guys bestest friend too? I never had a bestest friend before."

"Of course you can, Kayko", Yusuke said smiling.

Kayko smiled too.

"The three of us are the bestest friends in the whole entire world now", Botan said giggling. The three of them continued to talk and watch the clouds.

"Botan, Yusuke, time to go!"

The two children got up and waved to Kayko. "Bye, Kayko. We have to go now."

"That's okay. I think I hear my dad calling me too", she said waving and skipping over to her father.

"Did you two have a good time", Yakumo asked.(Yusuke's dad)

"We sure did, Uncle Yakumo", Botan said batting her eyes at her uncle.

"That's my little girl", he replied patting her head. "How about you, Yusuke? Have a god time?"

"Yes, dad. I did", he said.

"Good."

The two cousins and their fathers began walking and Yakumo and Zane (Botan's father) began to have a conversation. They soon stopped at Botan's house and Yusuke and Yakumo waved to them. "Bye, Botan. See you later", Yusuke shouted.

"Bye, cuz. Bye, Uncle Yakumo. See you guys later", she said waving back. Unknown to Botan a sad look came upon her uncle's face when she said she'll see him later.

Father and son made it to their house and was greeted by Atsuka.

"Yusuke, you look like you have the entire park on your face. Let's go get you cleaned up", Atsuka said kneeling down in front of her son. She grabbed his hand and was about to walk to the bathroom but Yakumo stopped her.

"How about I help with his bath tonight, Atsuka? Besides you need a brake."

"That's fine", she said.

"And they lived happily ever after. The end", Zane said finishing his story as he tucked Botan in tighter. When they arrived home he insisted helping her with her bath and putting her to bed.

"That was a great story, daddy. Will you tell me another tomorrow", Botan asked smiling lovingly at her father.

"Botan", he sighed. "…I love you." he decided not to answer her question.

"I love you too, daddy."

"Princess, I want you to know no matter what I will always love you. Okay? I will always love you, Botan. Nothing can change that", he said brushing her hair from her face with his hand. Botan just smiled and a yawn escaped her mouth. Zane took that as his cue to leave.

"Goodnight, daddy", Botan called after him.

"Goodnight, princess", he said closing her door and turning off the light.

"Goodnight, little man", Yakumo said ruffling Yusuke's hair.

"Goodnight, dad", Yusuke said sleepily. Yakumo walked out Yusuke's room and into the living room. Atsuka already retired for the night so it was the perfect time now. He began pacing as he waited then finally there was a soft knock on the door. He hurried to it and ushered his brother inside. "What took you so long, Zane", he said angrily.

"Don't get mad I had to spend a little more time with my daughter", he said.

"Okay. We need to go now. No more waiting. We spent the day with our kids and they'll eventually forget us even though we…"

"We won't forget them", Zane finished.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure we have to leave", Zane pleaded.

"Yes, we have to. He will hurt our wives and kids if we don't and you know it", Yakumo said.

"Can't we just fight back", Zane pleaded again.

"Are you willing to put your family at risk, Zane. They could be killed."

"I know. It's just that I'm going to miss them that's all."

"Me too, bro."

"Did you leave the note for Belinda (Botan's mom) to read?"

"Yes and it doesn't say where we're going. It just said that we had to."

"Daddy?" They both turned to the little boy standing by his door looking scared.

"Yusuke. What's wrong, buddy", Yakumo said kneeling next to him.

"I had a bad dream", Yusuke said softly.

"Oh, it's just a dream, kido. I need you to be brave and go back to sleep. Can you do that for me, Yusuke?"

"I can be brave. I'm always brave" , Yusuke replied.

"That's my boy. Now head on back to bed."

"Okay. Goodnight, dad. Goodnight, Uncle Zane", Yusuke said turning around and heading back to bed.

"Yusuke", Yakumo said stopping him. "I want you to know that I'll always love you no matter what. I will always love you."

"I love you too dad", Yusuke said hugging Yakumo. Yusuke began to walk back to his room but this time he was stopped by his uncle.

"Yes, Uncle Zane."

"Can you do me a big favor", he said kneeling down to Yusuke's height also.

"What is it, uncle?"

"Can you look after your cousin for me. I want you to protect her. I don't think I'm good enough to do that but I think you are. Just make sure she's happy. Never let anything harm her, Yusuke. Treat her just like a little sister. Can you do that", he said his voice cracking with emotion.

"Of course I can protect her, uncle. I'm brave remember", Yusuke said happily.

"Good boy. Now off to bed."

"Goodnight, Yusuke and goodbye", Yakumo whispered when Yusuke left.

"Daddy, can we go over to Uncle Yakumo's house today. Yusuke and I want to collect grass hoppers in the back yard", Botan shouted running to her parents room. She opened the door but it was empty. She went into the kitchen and looked around but only saw her mother sitting at the table sipping from a mug. Her eyes were red and she still looked tired. There was a crushed paper on the table also.

"Mommy, where's daddy", Botan asked bouncing up and down.

Her mother didn't answer her. She just continue to sip from her cup. Botan waited for her mother to answer and when she didn't she decided to call out for him. "Daddy, where are you? We have to go catch some grass hoppers today."

The little girl went searching all over the house expecting to find her father.

"Daddy", she shouted over and over again.

Her search was useless and she became sad. There was a knock at the door and her mouth spread into a smile thinking it was her father. She ran to open it but it was her aunt and cousin at the door.

"Have you seen my dad, Botan. He wasn't home when I woke up this morning", Yusuke said walking into the house.

"No, I Haven't seen him. My daddy's not here either. Where are they", She said.

Atsuka made her way into the kitchen and saw the note on the table. She then burst into tears. "So it's true. They're gone."

"Who's gone, mommy", Yusuke asked staring at his mother's tears. Belinda began crying also and the children began to worry.

"Mommy", Botan said softly. Her mother reached out for her daughter and Botan willingly walked into her mother's arms. Atsuka did the same to Yusuke.

"Botan, your daddy went away", Belinda said.

"Yours too, Yusuke", Atsuka said.

"For how long", Yusuke asked.

"Yeah, for how long", Botan mimicked.

Atsuka let out a shaky sigh, "They're not coming back kids. They left and they won't be returning."

"I don't believe you", Botan said sharply. "Daddy would never leave us. Neither would Uncle Yakumo. They love us."

"Yeah. Dad and uncle Zane would never leave", Yusuke said.

"But they did, kids. They left. Try to understand, please. They left us", Atsuka cried out.

"No they didn't", Botan screamed. She pulled out of her mother's arms and began running around the house searching for her father again. "Daddy, come out wherever you are. Mommy think you left." She opened every door. "Daddy, this isn't funny. Come out please."

Botan kept looking everywhere hoping he would jump out somewhere screaming surprise.

"Daddy, please. Please, daddy", she said falling to her knees and shaking with sobs the realization that he wasn't there finally getting through to her.

Tears slipped out of Yusuke's eyes too and he pulled out of his mother's arm and went to Botan. He held on to her weeping.

"He can't be gone. He said he love me. He said he'll always love me", Botan whispered through her tears.

"My dad told me the same thing, Botan", Yusuke said.

"He said he'll always love me", she muttered again.

"Don't worry, Botan. I'll protect you. I'm brave remember. I'm brave. I'll make sure you're safe, lil sis", Yusuke said wiping his tears.

Botan held on to Yusuke tighter, "He said he'll always love me."

Chapter Two **A normal day at school**

"Yusuke Yuwameshi, what are you doing? Put that poor boy down this instant", Botan yelled. She was walking to her other class when she saw a crowd yelling 'fight' over and over again. She immediately pushed through to make sure it wasn't Yusuke. Unfortunately it was. "Come on, Botan this guy deserves an ass whipping", Yusuke yelled clutching the poor guy by his collar.

"No, he doesn't, Yusuke. Put him down before a teacher comes and you get suspended. What would Aunt Atsuka think."

At this Yusuke let the boy go. He remembered his mother's tears this morning because he was always fighting and getting in trouble. He remembered her saying, "You remind me so much of that bastard, Yusuke. Please don't be like him." He knew she was talking about his father.

"Let's go", Botan said pulling him by his arm. They walked down the hall and into their next class. Botan switched most of her classes to Yusuke's to make sure he stayed out of trouble and did his work.

"What did that guy do anyway", she asked really curious.

"He was planning on asking you out", he said grinding his teeth.

Botan just shook her head and sighed. "So what?"

"So what? Botan the guy's a perv. He is not touching you", Yusuke said a little bit too loud.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Yuwameshi", Mr. Akashi said.

"No sir", Yusuke said with a frown.

"Good. Now I want you to keep quiet for the remainder of the class."

"Yes, sir", Yusuke said saluting making Mr. Akashi face turn red with anger but he ignored it and turned back around to the class.

For the remainder of the class Yusuke kept arguing silently with Botan. She was a little too happy when the bell rang for lunch. She grabbed her books and bolted for the door with Yusuke on her tail. "I'm going to protect you no matter what, Botan. Even if you want me to or not. I care about you."

Botan stopped walking and turned around towards Yusuke. "I know, big bro, but sometimes you get carried away."

"I can't help myself, lil' sis. I just hate when indecent guys think they could get with you. You're better than them."

"Well, who are the decent guys?"

"No one in this dump", he said smirking. This caused Botan to laugh. "You do know you're also calling yourself indecent."

"I know. I'm the worst of the bunch", he said with a smirk. "What about, Kayko, Yusuke? Does she deserve an indecent guy?"

"I know what you're trying to imply, Botan. Kayko is not my girlfriend", he said blushing.

"You could of fooled me."

At that moment Kayko walked up to them and gave Botan a hug. Kayko and Botan were really close but Botan can't help the feeling that Yusuke and Kayko share something special. She knew deep down that Kayko's closet friend was Yusuke.

"Hey, guys", Kayko said smiling.

"Hey, Kayko", Yusuke said glaring at Botan when he heard her giggle.

The trio walked down to the cafeteria and Yusuke stopped walking when he saw what they were serving for lunch. "This place really is a dump. I'm so getting out of here", he said turning around.

"Yusuke, you do know it's against the rules to leave school property without a pass from the principal", Kayko said stopping him.

"Yeah, yeah. I won't get caught."

Botan sighed, "Just be back in time for class next period."

"Yes, mother", he said smirking.

Botan and Kayko watched him as he walked away. "That boy is going to end up killing himself one day", Kayko said with a sigh.

"Hey, he's your boyfriend", Botan said and then laughed when Kayko's cheeks turned a bright red.

**Yusuke's P.O.V**

"Hold it right there, Mr. Yuwameshi", Mr. Takanaka said spying him trying to leave the school.

I sighed knowing I was caught.

"Where do you think you're going, young man."

"Isn't it obvious", I replied.

"To my office this instant, Yusuke", Mr. Takanaka said reaching for my ear. The ear pulled off and Mr. Takanaka screamed dropping it to the ground. "Calm down , old man. It's fake."

"That's it. I'm sending you home for the day, young man."

"Great", I said leaving the gate once more. "Oh and tell my cousin for me. She'll be worried if she doesn't see me for the rest of the day."

Mr. Takanaka watched as Yusuke left and sighed disappointedly.

**Later that Day**

**Botan's P.O.V**

"Hey, Kayko have you seen, Yusuke", I asked hoping the girl would say yes.

"No, Botan. He Didn't come back did he", it wasn't a question and I knew it. I still answered anyway, "No, he didn't. I'm worried."

"Don't be. He probably lost track of time and decided not to come back so late."

"You're right, Kayko. It's just that sometimes I wished he cared about himself as much as I do."

We parted and made our way to the last class of the day. On my way to class I was stopped by Mr. Takanaka.

"Oh, Ms. Yuwameshi", he said.

"Yes, sir."

"Your cousin wanted me to inform you that I sent him home for the day. I caught him trying to sneak out of the school."

I let out a relief breath. "Thank goodness. I was so worried about him."

"He said you would be. Do you think you can talk to his mother for me. He needs to care about his education a little more."

"I'll do that, sir. If anyone can get to Yusuke it would be my very own Aunt Atsuka."

"Alright. Now on to class, Ms. Yuwameshi."

I felt relieved that Yusuke was alright but I still couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss. I didn't know what but I had a feeling it dealt with Yusuke.

Chapter Three **Yusuke…Dead?**

Last period went by fast and I still had a feeling something was wrong. I walked out the school and meet up with Kayko. "Hey, Kayko. I found out what happened to Yusuke." I explained what happened to him.

"Only Yusuke would get in trouble so much. I told him he was going to get caught", Kayko said shaking her head.

"Well, let's go over to his house to make sure he's okay", I said worried.

Kayko stared at me for a while. "You looked worried. Is something wrong."

"No, I just have a feeling that Yusuke's in trouble", I said with a frown.

Kayko suddenly remembered something. "Botan, remember the last time that happened. You said you had a gut feeling and Yusuke was arrested for beating a guy senseless. What if something like that happened."

"Kayko, there is no way I can predict if Yusuke's in trouble. That's impossible. I'm just worried that's all."

"Botan, we still have to make sure. Let's go." We ran out the school and towards Yusuke's house. We were almost there when we saw a crowd of people and police cars a block away. We stopped and looked at the crowd then turned towards each other with shocked looks on there faces.

"Let's see what happened, Kayko", I said softly

They walked to the crowd but couldn't see anything. "Um…excuse me. What happened here", I asked a fellow student I recognized.

"I don't know, Botan. I just got here", the student replied.

"I know what happened", a woman said. I nodded my head for the woman to continue. "A little boy was in the middle of the street when a speeding car was passing by."

I gasped but was relieved it had nothing to do with Yusuke.

"Did the little boy get hit by the car? Is he okay", Kayko asked also glad Yusuke wasn't involved but was still worried about the little boy.

"No, the little boy didn't get hit."

I let out a sigh, "I'm guessing the car either turned a different direction or stopped before it hit the boy."

"No. It hit someone just not the little boy. It was the bravest thing I've ever seen. A boy that looked around the age of sixteen pushed the little boy out the way and got hit instead", the lady said sadly.

"What? Someone saved the boy? Is that boy alright then?"

"No, he died on the spot. The ambulance is on it's way though."

"What did this boy look like", I asked suddenly nervous. My palms began to sweat and I clutched them tight

"Well, he was kind of tall, his hair was gelled back, and it look like he had on a school uniform but none that I recognized."

Tears started to form in Kayko's eyes but I wasn't convinced as yet, 'What color… what color was the uniform?"

"It's green I believe", the woman said.

When the woman said that Kayko fell to her knees. I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe. Not Yusuke. Not my Yusuke. I felt my eyes stinging with tears. I closed them and felt the tears running down my cheeks.

"Yusuke Yuwameshi, you stupid fool", I yelled out. My yells eventually turned to sobs. I then bent down and hugged Kayko. I felt Kayko holding back on to me like she didn't want to let go. "Why did you have to leave me, Yusuke", Kayko whispered. She said it again but this time it was screamed at the top of her lungs. I just held on close to her hoping to wake up from this horrible nightmare.

**Yusuke's P.O.V**

"I'm not dead, you guys", I said reaching out for Kayko's shoulder but my hand just went straight through her. "What", I whispered surprised.

I heard someone clearing their throat and turned around rapidly. It was a girl with long white hair and blue eyes standing, well actually floating behind me on a paddle. "Are you Yusuke Yuwameshi", she asked like nothing was wrong, like her floating on a paddle was something people did everyday.

I just stared at her not believing my eyes. I then turned and saw what looked like…me lying on the floor?

"Are you Yusuke Yuwameshi", the girl repeated.

"…Yes. Hey, what happened why am I here and down there", I said pointing to my body. I was beginning to panic. Was I dreaming?

"Yusuke Yuwameshi, as hard as it would be for you I must explain things to you. First of all I am the grim wreeper", she said smiling at me. Why is she smiling. Does she think this is fun?

"The grim wreeper. I thought the grim wreeper was scary looking and was a skeleton. Also the grim wreeper only appears when someone dies", I said finally deciding that I was dreaming.

"One, that's a myth and two, you are dead", she said seriously.

"I'm what? There's no way. I can't die yet", I shouted. "I must be dreaming."

"This is no dream. That's why I'm here. You see you weren't suppose to die."

"What do you mean?"

"The little boy you saved wasn't going to die. The car would have turned at the last minute and he only would have gotten a little scratch", she said.

"So I saved him for no reason", I said worried.

"Yes. That's why my master sent me here to see if you would like a second chance, Yusuke."

I thought about what she said for a moment. Maybe this isn't a dream and if it's not do I really want to go back to my miserable life. No, I don't. Why go back? So I could get in more trouble at school, have Botan and Kayko worry about me all the time, and have my mother be disappointed at me even more? Dying is the best thing that has happened for me. Besides, I don't have to walk anymore

"Of course I don't. I think I like it like this. I mean, look at me I can float besides no one's going to miss me that much. I always have Botan and Kayko watching after me and my mom thinks I'm like her husband", I said making up my mind.

"You mean you're father", she asked.

I scowled at her. I hated that word. I hated the sound of it, the way it's spelled, and its meaning. "He's not my father", I said angrily.

The girl just stared at me and then smiled. "Are you sure", she asked changing the subject.

I nodded my head.

"Well maybe we should follow your friends around a bit before I decide to take you back to spirit world.

**Later that day**

By now everyone's heard of Yusuke's death, including his mother and aunt. They decided to have a memorial that same day so they could say their goodbyes to him. Atsuka and her best friend and also sister in law sat down in front while people came and showed their grief.

"My only son. My baby. He's gone", Atsuka whispered. Belinda (Botan's mom and Yusuke's aunt) wrapped her arms around Atsuka and held her close. "He was like a son to me, Atsuka. I loved him so much. Everything's going to be alright."

"No it's not. He's gone. He's not coming back", she cried. "Yusuke why did you leave me?"

Botan walked toward her mother and aunt and sat down with them and gave her aunt a sad smile. A few people came by and showed their sympathy for the family and turned to leave. Kayko was outside with her other friends because she said if she came in she wouldn't be able to leave.

A woman and a little boy with a band aid on his face came in and kneeled down in front of the ladies. "You're son saved my son's life and I will forever be thankful", she said to Atsuka. Atsuka just looked at the ground as tears escaped her eyes.

"Thank you. I'm glad your son is okay", Botan whispered.

The lady then turned towards the picture of Yusuke and silently said a prayer. She turned to her son when she was finished and said, "Aren't you going to pray to the young man, Koji. He might hear you."

"Okay, mom", the little boy said and he closed his eyes. He wasn't quiet at all during his prayer though. He said it loud enough that everyone could hear. "Thank you for saving me today. Mommy's glad that I'm okay. Oh and thank you for making funny faces and making me laugh. It was fun."

The boy turned to his mother and she stood and reached out for his hand. They walked outside hand in hand and Botan followed just so she can take another glance at the child Yusuke gave his life up for.

"Mommy", Koji said once he and his mother went outside. "Can I play with that boy, tomorrow. I promise I'll stay out of trouble."

"Honey, the boy isn't here right now. And he won't be back in while. Maybe you could find someone else to play with."

**Yusuke's P.O.V**

Up in the sky I watched everything. I didn't think my mom would cry so much. I felt guilty that I made her cry so much when I was alive and now she was crying even more when I'm dead. I turned my head and saw Kuwabara walking in getting held back by his friends. "Let go of me. He's not dead. I don't believe any of you", Kuwabara shouted still walking in with his friends holding him back as much as they could. He walked all the way to my smiling face on the picture and reached a fist out towards it. "Why", he whispered and was then dragged out by his friends as they apologized to my aunt and mother.

I then saw Mr. Akashi and Iwamoto standing outside laughing. "I bet the little punk didn't even save the boy. He was probably trying to steal his lunch box", Mr. Iwamoto said laughing. I wanted to go down there and punch his face in.

"Will you two have some respect. Family members of this young man are grieving and you're laughing", Mr. Takanaka scolded. I finally felt respect for the man. Mr. Iwamoto and Akashi became quiet but still looked amused. All of a sudden I saw Botan charging fast at Mr. Iwamoto and punched him square in the jaw. "Yusuke taught me that, you bastard." Mr. Akashi held her from behind by the arms and lifted her up. "I see the little punk rubbed off on you, Ms. Yuwameshi. That's a shame."

" Yusuke was a great guy. Sure he got into trouble and he even fought people a lot but it was to protect me. He cared about me and I care about him. He's like an older brother to me and I loved him so much. He's better than any of you bastards. He saved that little boy's life and you dare make fun of him. You should have been the one to die not him. Now let go of me", she shouted and kicked him in the groin. Mr. Akashi immediately let go and clutched himself. "Why you little skank. I'm glad the bastard's dead. You can die along with him and your worthless and whorish mothers also."

I watched as Botan turned red with fury and began screaming and kicking at the man. Her screams soon turned into sobs and she fell to her knees clutching her heart. Some of her friends including Kayko ran to her and carried her back inside but not before Kayko gave the two men hateful glares. I felt something changing inside me. I've brought so much pain when I was alive but now I'm bringing more pain.

"Megumi", I whispered.

"Yes, Yusuke", the grim wreeper said.

"I want a second chance", I said looking down at the people that cared about me.

"I know, Yusuke. I know", she said looking down at them too.

Chapter four **Yusuke's Coming Back**

**Kayko's P.O.V**

It's been three days since Yusuke's death. I still can't believe he's gone but is he really? I had the weirdest dream last night. It felt so real though. It's like I could hear everything and feel everything like it was real.

*Flash Back on Dream*

"Kayko", Yusuke said smiling down at her. She was sleeping peacefully and he was sitting on her cross-legged.

"…Yusuke", she whispered softly. Her eyes fluttered opened and she gazed in the eyes of her friend.

"Kayko, I need to tell you something important. It's really important", he said seriously.

"Yusuke?"

"Yes, Kayko."

"You're heavy", she said sleepily.

Yusuke immediately got off of her. "Sorry."

"Kayko, I need for you to tell my mom not to have a funeral for me. Tell her not to bury my body. I'm coming back, Kayko. I'll be back soon but I have to deal with something first, okay."

"Yusuke, I missed you", Kayko said tears spilling out of her eyes.

"Kayko, please don't cry. I…miss you too", he said while reaching out a hand to wipe her tears.

"You promise you'll be back", she said placing her hand on his.

"Yes. I'll be back, Kayko. I promise."

"Good", she said smiling softly.

"I have to go now, Kayko" Yusuke said floating.

"Wait, Yusuke. Don't leave", she shouted after him but it was too late he was already gone.

*End flash back on dream*

I do believe he's coming back. Now I just have to convince Atsuka too but first I'll talk to Botan. I walked to Botan's house and knocked on the door. Botan answered and stepped aside so I could come in. As soon as I entered I turned to Botan. I stood there not saying anything. How am I suppose to tell someone that I think the dead is going to come back alive?

"I had a dream about Yusuke last night", Botan said breaking the silence.

"What was it about", I asked wondering if it was like mine.

"I dreamed that Yusuke was walking and I was chasing after him. I couldn't see his face only his back and no matter how fast I ran I couldn't catch up to him", she then burst out crying. "I ran as fast as I can Kayo but it seemed like the harder I tried the farther away he was."

"Don't cry, Botan. I had a dream too. Yusuke was telling me to tell his mom not to have a funeral. He said he needed his body to get back and that not to bury it. I know it's weird but the dream seemed so real, Botan", I too began to cry. "Why must my dreams make me feel such pain. I know he's not coming back but I wish he was."

I didn't notice that Botan stopped crying when I told Botan my dream.

"Kayko", Botan whispered. "Did you say Yusuke told you he was coming back?"

I wiped my eyes. "Yes. Why? What's wrong?"

"He told me the same thing in my dream" she said sounding shocked.

"How did he actually say it, Botan?"

"He told me I didn't have to chase after him anymore because he's coming back. He also said something about taking care of his body."

I gasped, "How could we have similar dreams, Botan?"

"Maybe because…maybe because it's true, Kayko. Yusuke's coming back. He'll be back", Botan said sounding over joy.

"But what if he doesn't", I asked suddenly not wanting to get excited for no reason.

"But what if he does, Kayko. We would want to at least find out if he is. Come on, Kayko. We cant have the funeral. We have to keep his body safe."

"You're right, Botan." I stood there just thinking about how good it would be to have Yusuke back.

"How are we going to convince your aunt and mother", I suddenly asked.

Botan's smile faltered. "I don't know. I mean, Atsuka would be easy to convince but my mom won't be."

"You're right but don't you think if Atsuka wants to keep Yusuke's body a little bit longer her best friend should agree because it would make her feel better", I said.

"You're right. Were you planning on going to Aunt Atsuka now or after school", Botan asked.

'I'll go now. You want to come?"

"I can't. My mom wants me to stay in the house all day", she replied with a sigh.

I looked at her confused. "Why?"

"Well, when my dad ran off when I was five my mom said that I cried and attempted to run away and go missing just like him. I think she's scared that I'll do the same thing but in this case I won't be running I'll be committing suicide", Botan explained. By the tone of her voice she believed her mom was being a little ridiculous. "Don't worry Kayko she'll get over that phase."

I said my goodbyes and made my way over to Yusuke's house. How am I going to convince Atsuka to postpone the funeral? Would she even listen to me? When I arrived I found the place looking like a tornado went through it. There was dishes, beer cans, cigarettes, and paper everywhere. On the floor in his room laid Yusuke's body surrounded by the junk.

"Atsuka, are you here", I shouted after letting myself in. Atsuka appeared from in her room. She was dressed as though she was leaving the house.

"Where are you going", I asked.

"To make funeral plans", Atsuka said softly. I knew now was the opportunity to tell Atsuka about not having the funeral.

"Atsuka, I don't think we should have the funeral as yet", I said walking towards her.

"Why not", Atsuka asked confused.

"I know I may sound stupid but Yusuke told me not to bury his body yet. I had a dream and he said he was coming back, Atsuka. I know it's just a dream but…", I didn't know how to finish my explanation so I just stopped.

All of a sudden Atsuka embraced me tightly. Tears leaked out of her eyes as she tried to talk. "I had a dream too, Kayko. Yusuke told me to keep his body safe. I didn't think it could come true so I didn't listen to it but maybe he is coming back since you had the same dream."

I patted Atsuka on her back trying to comfort her. "Botan had a similar dream. She told me this morning that she wasn't sure to believe it either."

Atsuka wiped her tears and a smile covered her face. "What if he is coming back? I know it's impossible but what if he does?"

I just shrugged my shoulders. "The only way to find out is to wait."

Chapter five **Following the one's you love**

I know you're thinking I skipped some stuff but I didn't. I just didn't write in Yusuke's point of view. If you watched the show before you should be able to follow along.

**Yusuke's P.O.V**

"Yusuke, I know you've been taking great care of that spirit egg but before we can even grant you back your life we have to figure something out", Koenma, the toddler master of spirit world said.

"And what is that", I asked irritated. Megumi whacked me in the head with her paddle. "Don't talk to him in that tone, Yusuke", she shouted.

"He's just a baby", I mumbled rubbing my head..

"Anyway, I forgot to ask one question. Does anyone want you back", Koenma said ignoring my comment on him being a baby.

"Of course people want me back", I said defending himself.

" We just can't take your word for it, Yusuke. We have to know for sure. I'm sending an investigator to find out if you really are wanted", Koenma said.

"Fine, whatever. Where is this investigator anyway?"

"She'll meet up with you later", Koenma said dismissing me.

Megumi and I went back to the human world to wait for the investigator. After a couple of hours of waiting she arrived.

"Are you, Yusuke Yuwameshi", the investigator said.

"Who's asking", I replied annoyed.

"I'm Corina, the investigator. Koenma sent me here", she said pulling out a small note pad.

"Don't mind him, Corina. He's just cranky and yes he is Yusuke", Megumi said.

"Well then Yusuke shall we get started", Corina asked.

"Get started on what?"

"We are going to follow the ones you love. If they want you back you pass if they don't you fail", she said.

"Whatever."

"So who's first", Corina asked looking down. "Is she a loved one, Yusuke?"

I looked down to see that she was pointing to Botan. "Yes, that's my cousin."

We watched as Botan made her way to school. She would usually walk with Kayko but she said she wanted to check on Atsuka before school.

"Why is she by herself? I told her to never walk down this street alone", I said worried.

**Botan's P.O.V**

"Well, well. Look who we have here" I turned towards the voice and saw a boy wearing a mask over his mouth and other boys surrounding him.

"It's a pretty little girl. You know you shouldn't walk over here by yourself something bad could happen", the boy with the mask talked again. He stalked toward me and I backed away. _Be brave, Botan. Be brave. _

"Leave me alone", I said. I tried to sound brave but my voice was a little squeak.

"Oh, she's a brave little vixen isn't she boys", the same guy said. He must be the leader. The boy walked closer to me as his friends stayed close behind. He grabbed me by my arm and shook me. I knew I must look terrified and this time I didn't hide it. I just stood there letting the boy shake me. I knew he was going to do far worst soon but what could I do about it. I never should have walked down here alone. Yusuke always told me not to. I suddenly thought of the way Yusuke always protected me. He was always there for me but now he isn't.

_But he's not here now. I have to protect myself._

"If you play nice I'll let you see what's under my mask", the boy said laughing.

My eyes suddenly turned hard and I yanked my hand back. "The only thing behind that mask is bad breathe." I punched him the face as hard as I could and made a move to run but the other guys held on to me.

"Leave me alone. Let go", I screamed hysterically. "Yusuke!"

"Yusuke, I need you", I shouted. All of a sudden the boys let her go. "You mean, Yusuke Yuwameshi", one of them asked.

I just nodded her head. "He was my brother."

"Let's leave her alone, you guys", a different boy said. The one with the mask recovered from my punch and walked toward them. "Are you dumb? Yuwameshi's dead. He can't come from his grave and hurt us. Let's hurt this bitch and then leave." He grabbed me again but this time when he was punched it wasn't from me.

"Let her go, you punks", a voice shouted. I looked up to see the same guy that was at the memorial standing there with a group of his friends.

"Who are you", the boy shouted.

"I'm Kuwabara and I'm going to kick your ass if you don't let her go", he yelled.

The boy refused to let me go so Kuwabara charged at him again. His other friends jumped in and after a whole lot of punches and kicks the guy with the mask gang ran away. I finally let go of the breath I was holding in.

"Thank you", I said bowing slightly at Kuwabara and his friends.

"No problem", Kuwabara said running up to me and taking her by the hand. "I'm always prepared to help a damsel in distress." I felt my cheeks get hot and just stared at him dumbfounded. He's been reading a little bit too much Shakespeare.

"Why does he always get the girl", the chubby guy said.

"What's your name", I asked of them.

"I'm Kazuma Kuwabara", Kuwabara said placing a hand on his chest.

"I'm Kirishima. Over there is Okubo and Sawamura", the one with the brown hair said. (the chubby one is Okubo so Sawamura is the other one) "If Kuwabara gets too annoying you can call me anytime", he added. I blushed and pulled my hand away realizing Kuwabara was still holding on to it.

"Do you have a name", Kirishima asked.

"It's Botan Yuwameshi", I said smiling.

"What", they all shouted at the same time.

"I said my name is-"

"We heard you the first time. It's just that…you wouldn't happen to be related to Yusuke Yuwameshi would you?"

"Yes, he's my older brother."

"That's funny. I didn't know Yuwameshi had any siblings", Kuwabara said. "But then again you two do kind of look alike. I'm sorry about your lost by the way. Yusuke may have been a punk but he was a noble one", Kuwabara said sincerely.

"You're right by the way. He doesn't have siblings. He's my cousin. I just think of him as an older brother", I replied..

"Well, would you like to walk the rest of the way to school with us", Kirishima asked.

"Yes, that would be most appreciated", I replied gratefully.

I walked the rest of the way with the guys. I felt safe even though Kirishima and Kuwabara tried to flirt with me the whole way.

**Yusuke's P.O.V**

I wanted so bad to resurrect myself when that guy began to shake Botan. How dare he put his hands on her. My anger soon turned into amazement when Botan gave the guy a blow to the face that I'm sure he won't ever forget. She has a great right hook. She must have learned that from me. My amazement turned to shock when Botan tried to get away. The fact that she didn't succeed wasn't what shocked me. It was who she called out to for help. I watched as she yelled my name, probably waiting for me to come to the rescue but I knew I couldn't. We both knew. I was grateful that Kuwabara showed up the time he did to help Botan. I was worried for a second.

"It's seems that girl cares about you, Yusuke", Corina said snapping him out of his thoughts.

"She called out for me", I said looking down at Botan. She really does care about me.

"I believe she must miss you a lot. I think we've found one person that wants you back, Yusuke. No we have to find at least three more", Corina said

"I'll lead you to his girlfriend, Kayko. She's such a sweet girl", Megumi said.

"She's not my girlfriend", I yelled feeling a blush climbing my cheeks. How is it possible for dead people to blush anyway?

"Where would she be", Corina asked ignoring my outburst.

"She's probably at Yusuke's house since she didn't walk with Botan to school", Megumi replied also ignoring me.

We immediately left for my house. When we arrived w found her just arriving as well.

**Kayko's P.O.V**

I knocked on the door as soon as I arrived. No one answered so I let myself in. "Atsuka, are you here", I called out. There was no answer and I took a look at my surroundings. It was as dirty as the other times I decided to visit Atsuka. It was never like this when Yusuke was alive. I saw a note on the inside of the door.

_Dear Kayko or Botan,_

_I went out for a while. Please take care of Yusuke for me._

_Love, Atsuka_

I sighed and decided to clean up a bit. I picked up garbage on her way to Yusuke's room. It was even worst than in the living room. There was all sorts of trash around and on top of him. I walked towards the body and picked everything that seemed to be garbage. I accidentally knocked a bowl over with chopsticks in it when I picked up a beer can. It landed on Yusuke's face and I hurriedly picked it up hoping I didn't scratch his face. There was no marks but a few dirt smudges. I went to the kitchen and got a cloth to wipe his face. When I re-entered the room she bent down and scrubbed all the dirt off.

_His face looks so peaceful. It's like he's sleeping. _My eyes landed on his lips. I always wondered how it would feel to have my lips on Yusuke's. How it would taste. How it would make me feel. I was so mesmerized by his face that I didn't realize I was leaning closer until I was centimeters away from his face.

**Yusuke's P.O.V**

"Is she going to kiss him", Corina asked.

"No she's not", I answered.

"Oh, yes she is", Megumi answered also. The three of us watched on as Kayko leaned in closer. Suddenly…

"Kayko, Botan are you here", my mom yelled out as she walked through the front door. Kayko sat up abruptly, "It's me, Atsuka."

Megumi and Corina were disappointed that she didn't get a chance to kiss my body. I was relieved.

'I'm on my way to school, Atsuka. I just wanted to check up on you and Yusuke", Kayko explained as she hugged Atsuka and walked out the door. She ran all the way to school to make sure she wouldn't be late. She made it to school just in time. Megumi, Corina, and I watched over Kayko for the remainder of school. Corina claimed that she didn't have enough information to guarantee that Kayko wanted Yusuke back. It was now the last period of the day and Kayko had English class.

"Kayko, would you read the last paragraph of the story", the teacher asked.

Kayko stood up and began to read. While she as reading I caught sight of a boy staring at her through the entire thing and when she finished he had a big smile on his face. I wanted to go down there and smash his face in. Wait, am I jealous? Why am I jealous? She's not my girlfriend! We continued to watch Kayko even when class was over.

**Kayko's P.O.V**

Class was finally over and I made my way to my locker. I have to help my parents at the restaurant today so I better hurry. I tried my combination but it didn't open. I ended up trying to open it for almost fifteen minutes. I suck at opening locks. I always got my locker open because of…Yusuke. Now I have another reason to miss him. My mind wandered to what happened this morning or what almost happened. Was I really going to kiss him if his mother didn't arrive? After another try I finally got it open. I tried to rush out the school but I was stopped.

"Um, Kayko", a voice said.

I turned around and saw it was just Aki from my last period class.

"Hi, Aki. What's up", I said smiling friendly.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering…"

I looked at him curiously as his sentence trailed off. What was he going to say?

"What is it, Aki", I asked.

"Um…I was wondering…if you would like to…go out with me. It's okay if you don't want to. I mean, I'm not pressuring you to. I really like you and would like for you to be my…girlfriend", he said sputtering like a babbling fool. It was kind of cute. Aki stood there waiting for an answer nervously. I just stood there looking at him. He's good looking guy but do I really want a relationship with him. My mind immediately flashed to Yusuke. I blushed at the thought of what I almost did this morning.

"Um, well. Aki…I…uh." I didn't know what to tell him. I heard him sigh disappointedly.

"You like someone else don't you", he said.

"Well, kind of", I answered blushing.

"Who is he", he asked.

I didn't even know the answer myself. I don't even know if I care about Yusuke more than a friend. Besides he's dead. I'm going to have to end up with someone else anyway. "I can't tell you", I finally responded.

Aki sighed again. "Well, he's a lucky guy, Kayko."

I thanked him and ran the rest of the way to my parent's restaurant.

**Yusuke's P.O.V**

I watch as the boy asked Kayko out with clenched fists. I was relieved when she turned him down also but who is the guy she likes. She said there is someone else but who?

"Aww, she turned that guy down for you, Yusuke", Megumi piped up.

"No she didn't. She said she's likes another guy. She didn't say who", I said. It amazes me how jealous I get when other guys talk to Kayko but when I'm confronted about liking her I deny it. I'm not even sure if I do like her. She's been my best friend for years.

"I think we've found another person wants you back, Yusuke", Corina said.

"I think so too", Megumi said. I ignored them both. Does Kayko really want me back. I know I really want to come back to her.

"Just two more people, Yusuke", Corina said.

Chapter six **Following the one's you love Part Two**

**Botan's P.O.V**

Kuwabara and Kirishima spent the entire day at school following me around. It was nice but yet annoying at the same time. They insisted on walking me home and I agreed, deciding not to be mean and tell them to give me some space.

"Hey, what's with all the fire trucks", Kuwabara said. I looked up and sure enough there were a couple of fire trucks speeding down the street.

"Look over there", Kirishima said pointing to smoke up in the air. You looked at it panicking. It looks like it's coming from Aunt Atsuka's neighborhood. What if it is her house? Om my god, Yusuke's body is in there! I immediately ran towards my aunt's house hoping that Yusuke was okay. I ignored Kuwabara and Kirishima's yells at me to stop running. They somehow caught up to me wondering what was happening. We were almost to the house and I could see that it was Atsuka's house that was on fire. I speed up running as fast as I could. In the little moments of my flight towards the house I saw a person run inside of it, fire and all. It looked like Kayko.

"Kayko", I yelled out loud to get her attention. She either didn't hear me or ignored me. I ran up to the house terrified. I have to help Kayko. I ran towards the door but was yanked back.

"Let go of me. My friend is in there", I yelled at the person holding me back. I looked up and saw that it was a fireman.

"We'll try to save your friend, young lady but you can't go in there."

I tried to struggle against him but his grip on me didn't loosen.

**Kayko's P.O.V**

When I saw the smoke coming from Atsuka's neighborhood I panicked. I was on my way to my parents restaurant but made a quick detour to make sure Atsuka and Yusuke were alright. I ran as fast as I could and was horrified at the sight before me. There was fire everywhere. I knew Atsuka must still be at work but Yusuke's in there. I have to do something, anything. People were crowded around the house yelling for someone to call the fire department. Some were even trying to put the fire out themselves with buckets of water. I took one of the buckets and poured the water all over myself. I hesitated before I decided to do the dumbest thing ever but after a moment I ran inside the house, people yelling for me to stop. One voice was heard over the others and I recognized it immediately. It was Botan. I decided to ignore her and continued on my way to rescue Yusuke's body.

There was smoke everywhere. I could barely see here I was going. I felt the air leaving out my lungs quickly as smoke moved even faster in. I gagged and coughed but still continued on. After a while I made it to Yusuke's room and saw that his body wasn't harm. I hooked my arm around his waist and lifted him up. My god he's heavy! I almost dropped him but something inside gave me the strength to lift him up. When I had Yusuke leaning on me I saw that the fire was getting even worst. I tried to navigate my way out the house but there was no way out. No, I need to get Yusuke out of this. I need help. I felt more coughs come over me and my eyes were burning badly. I knew I wasn't going to make it. The only thing that kept me sane for the moment was knowing that I would be seeing Yusuke again. I felt tears gather at my eyes. I wasn't crying because I was going to die, I was crying because I wanted to be with him again even if it meant my death.

Suddenly I looked up and saw that some of the fire was gone leaving a straight path at the door. I felt something also. It felt like someone was there with me, like a person's presence was surrounding me. I smiled as I recognized the feeling.

"Yusuke", I whispered.

I grabbed tighter onto Yusuke's body and made my way out the door. I sucked in my first fresh breath in what felt like an eternity. Botan immediately embraced me once I was outside. She yelled at me even though I could tell she was happy I was alright and that I saved Yusuke.

**Yusuke's P.O.V**

I admit I wanted someone to go in there and rescue my body but I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I panicked when I saw Kayko run inside the burning house. I was also relieved that Botan was stopped from following her inside. My panicking turned to hysteria when I saw that Kayko was trapped.

"I need to save her", I yelled at Megumi.

I heard Megumi sigh and looked at me with sorry eyes. "Yusuke, there's a way you can save her."

"How? Tell me, Megumi", I said worried.

"Yusuke, if you decide to save her you will be giving up your only chance at getting your life back."

I felt the blood drain out of my face. Could I save Kayko's life and give up mine? Will I do that? I just can't let her die. It's my fault she's in there in the first place.

"Megumi, I don't care. I want to help, Kayko", I said confidently.

She gave me a proud smile. "You have to throw your spirit egg inside of the fire, Yusuke. It will make a path for her to get through."

I looked down at the glowing egg in my hands and then at the girl I knew that cared about me dearly.

"I'm sorry I won't be coming back to you, Kayko", I said softly before throwing the egg in the fire. I watched as the fire cleared up and Kayko made it out safely.

**Botan's P.O.V**

Oh, Kayko. Thank you for helping, Yusuke", Atsuka said. "I'm also sorry about your hair. It got burnt."

"Don't worry, Atsuka. I was glad to help. It'll grow back anyway", she said smiling. I watched as she looked adoringly at Yusuke who was in a wheelchair.

"It's funny to me", Kayko added. "Yusuke always got me in some predicament when he was alive and he somehow did it again when he's dead."

I laughed at the truth in Kayko's words. No matter what I guess Yusuke will always be Yusuke.

"I'm glad you're okay, buddy." I smiled when Kuwabara nudged Yusuke with his elbow.

"We love you, Yusuke Yuwameshi", Atsuka said kissing his cheek.

"We always will no matter how much of a little trouble maker you are", my mom added kissing his other cheek.

"He may be a trouble maker but he's our trouble maker, mom. Yusuke wouldn't be Yusuke if he didn't always somehow get himself in some juvenile act and that's what we love about him the most", I said smiling.

**Yusuke's P.O.V**

I looked down at everyone for the last time. I smiled at what Botan said about me. I'm their trouble make. It's too bad I won't cause any trouble anymore then.

"Come on, Aunt Atsuka. You and Yusuke will be staying at our house until we can find you some place to live", Botan said wrapping her arm around my mom.

I smiled at how happy my mom looked. She still had sadness in her eyes but with her family by her side she'll eventually be truly happy.

"Yusuke", I heard Megumi's voice calling me. I sighed and turned to her.

"Is it time for me to go now, Megumi", I asked not really wanting to go.

"No."

I sighed again. "Fine I'll just…wait what did you say?" Did she just say what I think she said?

"I said no", she said smiling.

"But don't I have to go to spirit world? My egg is gone", I said confused.

"Yes, that's true Yusuke but I think that I'm going to make an exception with you", Koenma said materializing beside Megumi. "Corina gave me your results and it seems people really do want you back. You are very lucky to have people who love you. You get a third chance, Yusuke Yuwameshi. A third and final chance."

My face turned into a big smile. I looked down at the one's I love and the one's that love me. I really am coming back now. I'm coming back you guys. I promise when I return I'll be the best trouble maker that I can be.

**The following day**

Kayko's P.O.V

I walked closer to Yusuke's body. It was glowing a bright gold. For some reason I felt drawn to him. I bent down on my knees and closed the space between us. My lips were just centimeters away from his. I leaned in closer to his face and-

Beep, beep, beep.

I reached my hand over my night stand and turned of my alarm clock. I need to get ready for school. I just sat there on my bed though thinking of my dream. Why do I always dream of him? It's like I will never get over his death. But why do they all feel so real? Especially this one! I sighed.

Botan's P.O.V

His body was glowing gold. I leaned down and planted my lips on his.

"Botan, get ready for school!"

I bolted out of my bed. What was that dream all about? Me kissing Yusuke? So gross! I really need to stop drinking hot chocolate with whipped cream before bed.

Atsuka's P.O.V

Yusuke's body is glowing. He looks so handsome. My sweet little boy. I went over to him and bent down on my knees. He looks so peaceful when like this. I smile softly and bent my head down to kiss him.

"Atsuka, get ready for work!"

I got out of bed. Only been here for one day and she's already making me get up so early.

Yusuke's P.O.V

"So how am I coming back to life this time, Megumi", I asked wondering since Koenma didn't explain anything to me. She smiled at me and said in her bubbly voice, "Oh, don't worry, Yusuke. It's already in progress."

"What do you mean it's already in progress?"

She smiled again. "Koenma made four of your love one's have a dream about kissing you."

I looked at her confused. What does kissing me has to do about it? "Okay…"

She smiled again. "Well, the dream is actually a message. If they get the message and kiss you before midnight then you will come back to life. It's really simple."

I kind of liked this new plan. It's way easier than having a sprit beast and taking care of it. "So you say that four of them will have the dream?"

She nodded her head.

"Well, there's my mom of course, Kayko, Botan, and who else", I asked wondering if it's my aunt.

"It's not your aunt. She's a busy woman and Koenma knows that she won't have a chance to even glance at your body, today", Megumi said like she was reading my mind.

"Then who's the fourth person", I asked.

"Well…"

Kuwabara's P.O.V

I looked around and saw Yuwameshi's body. He was glowing some weird color. I walked over to it and leaned down. My head dipped down to his.

Ahhhh! I sat straight up in my bed screaming. What the hell was that? I can't believe I just had that dream. No, it's more like a nightmare. Kissing Yuwameshi? Eww! I really have to stop watching re-runs of all my children before I go to sleep.

Chapter Seven **Am I A monster?**

Botan's P.O.V

"Kayko, what's up?" I walked up to Kayko and gave her a hug.

"I'm fine, Botan", she answered. I noticed that she wasn't focused. She was looking everywhere like someone was calling her name and she couldn't find them in the crowd. I heard her sigh loudly. I guess she didn't notice since she didn't try to give me some explanation for doing so.

"What's wrong, Kayko", I asked.

"Nothing. It's just that…I mean, Yusuke. Oh, just forget it", she said sighing again.

Should I tell her about my dream. I mean it's not the first time I dreamt about him. I sighed too.

"Kayko-"

"I'm going to head off to class now, Botan", she said interrupting me.

"Okay, I'll see you later." I watched her retreating back until she disappeared around a corner. I walked in the other direction than her and headed off to my own class. I turned down a hallway and for some reason it was deserted. Everyone must be in class now.

Yusuke's P.O.V

I followed Botan as she turned down a hallway.

"Botan", I called out. She just kept walking. I know she can't hear me but it doesn't hurt to try. I reached out to grab her shoulder but it just went straight through her.

"Botan, come on. As weird as this may sound I need you to kiss me", I shouted. She just kept walking, oblivious to my presence.

"Lil' sis", I whispered. She suddenly stopped. I watched as she turned around. She was staring right at me. Well, more like staring right through me since she had no idea I was standing there. She turned her head looking in all directions.

She smiled sadly and turned back around.

"First I dream of him and now I heard his voice. I must be going crazy", she whispered.

Wait! She heard me! I called her name again but it seemed like she didn't hear.

"It was nice to hear his voice say lil' sis again, even if it was my imagination", she said while entering her classroom.

She heard me call her lil' sis, not her name. Well, my mom didn't notice me. Kayko didn't notice me but for a while it seemed like she was searching the crowd for me. Too bad she gave up. Botan almost noticed me. Now I have one option left. Oh, brother. I looked around the school to find Kuwabara but he was no where to be seen. Did the loser even come to school today? Ohhhh! This was suppose to be easy. If someone doesn't kiss me before midnight I'm stuck in spirit world forever!

Later that day

Botan's P.O.V

"Classes were finally over and now I can get home and get some rest", I sighed to myself. I looked down a my wrist. They were killing me since third period. It feels like they're going to fall off.

"Maybe I should take some pain killers. Kayko left school for the day. Mr. Takenaka came to our class and told her he needed to talk to her. They went out in the hall and she never came back in class. That's another reason why I'm tired. I'm worrying about Kayko, my wrist are hurting for some unknown reason, and…Yusuke's not here to help me through it. We walked to and from school together all the time. I miss doing things with him", I said to myself as I walked out of the school and in the direction of my house.

He always was fun even if a little troublesome. I laughed to myself remembering the time he pulled the fire alarm in school and everyone went crazy. It wasn't funny at the time, as a matter of fact I was furious with him. I can't even remember the reason he did it. I thought about it for a while and then smiled when I remembered. He found out a guy was going to ask me out so he decided to let school out a little early.

I miss him so much. I turned down a corner and looked at my surroundings.

"Where the hell am I", I yelled, not recognizing anything. I must have went the wrong way remembering all these things. Ohhh! Now I have to turn around. I turned back around and saw an alley. Maybe there's a shortcut!

I walked down the alley carefully making sure it was safe. Suddenly I heard a noise behind me and jumped. I spun around fast and saw that a trash can was knocked over. Swallowing the lump of fear in my throat, I walked to it and looked inside. As I leaned down, I saw green eyes glowing inside of it, but then my eyebrow raised as I heard a distinctive meow sound. A black cat then made it way out and I let out the breath I was holding in. I turned back around and suddenly heard a hiss from behind me. Figuring it's just the cat I turn around to look at it. I feel my eyes widen as I see a guy standing there. I feel paralyzed as I attempt to move. The guy just stares at me and chuckles.

"A girls shouldn't be walking around here on her own. Dark alleys are dangerous."

I try to move again but I still can't. I look up at his face and then noticed his eyes are red. I finally find my voice and say, "I need to leave."

He chuckles again. "Oh, I can't have you leaving yet, darling." He walks towards me and I feel the movement return back to my legs. I back away a he advances to me. He picks up his speed and I turn around and begin to run. I panic as I hear his footsteps behind me. I look behind me to see he's catching up. As I turn back around I scream as I see two more guys. I look behind me again to see the same guy. I'm trapped. I'm going to die.

"Leave me alone, please", I whisper softly trying to keep my eyes on all of them.

"Just come with us. We wont hurt you", one of them says.

"Yes, come with us. Our master needs you", another one says.

I'm suddenly confused. Master? These guys have a master? "Why does he need me", I whispered.

"Because you have the demon energy he needs."

"W-what?"

As if to explain themselves they all start to convulse right in front of me and then they turn into…MONSTERS!

I suddenly feel weak and fall to my knees. I can hear my heart beating in my ears. I then feel hot wet tears streak down my face as one of them comes closer to me. He reaches out to grab me and I put my hands out in front of me as if to stop him. I suddenly feel energy race to my wrist and see a light blue glow escape from my hands. I close my eyes and when I open them there is only a pile of ash in front of me. Did I do that?

I look down at my wrist and realized that the pain I was feeling earlier increased. What did I do? Am I a monster also?

"Please leave me alone", I whispered to the other two. They are wearing shocked expressions. They look down at me and smile evilly.

"You killed our brother", one said.

"I-I…didn't know…I'm sorry…that wasn't", I try to say making no sense at all.

"Don't worry he was a pain in the ass", one says. "Put your hands down. You're coming with us."

I slowly retreat my hands. The both of them advance towards me and I can see that their eyes are no longer red but green just like the cat's own.

Everything around me suddenly turns black and I don't feel a thing as my head connects with the ground.

Chapter Eight **Yusuke…Alive?**

Kayko's P.O.V

When Mr. Takenaka told me my mother was in the hospital I became frightened. I need to see her and I said as much.

"Of course, Kayko. Your father is waiting in the office for you", he said. He led the way to the office and as soon as I see my father I run into his arms.

"Oh, father", I heard myself whisper softly.

"It's okay, Kayko", he said rubbing my back comfortingly. "Let's go. Your mom is in surgery right now but we'll wait at the hospital."

Everything looked normal outside and in the hospital. The only difference was that I was sad. I can't lose my mom. I love her.

"How is she", my dad asked one of the doctors outside the operating room.

"She's doing well. The surgery is going good", he replied.

I let out a relief breath. Thank goodness! I was so worried about her.

"When can I see her", I asked.

"As soon as the surgery's over."

I nod my head and my dad and I wait in the lobby for what seemed like hours, which it was. I was pacing back and forth when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to see the same doctor from before.

"You can see your mother now", he tells me. I immediately follow him to the room and stop at the sight in front of me. My mom has different types of wires and tubes connected to her body. I rush to her side.

"Mom, it's me Kayko", I whisper. I watch as her eyes flutter open.

"K-kayko", she tried to say.

"Mom, please don't talk. You just finished from surgery. Just rest. I'll be by your side for the rest of the day", I say to her. She smiles softly and close her eyes again. I get a chair and set it next to the bed. I'm not leaving her sight until she gets out of this place.

Yusuke's P.O.V

"Megumi, it's almost twelve o' clock and nobody has kissed me", I yelled frustrated.

"Are you sure you tried contacting all of them again", she asked me.

I became even angrier. She's been asking me to try and talk to them all day. "Yes, I have!"

"Are you su-"

"YES!". I yell cutting her off. I then remembered I only tried Botan once and the others thrice.

"I have an idea", Megumi said cutting me from my thoughts.

"What?"

"Kayko's mom. You can talk to her. She's sleeping in the hospital. Contact her and tell her to tell Kayko to kiss you", she said smiling.

What a brilliant idea! "You're so smart, Megumi", I said and she smiled proudly.

I raced, well more like flew, over to the hospital. Once there I looked for Kayko's mom room and paused at the sight in front of me. Kayko was sitting in a chair next to her mom's bed. She was asleep, her head resting next to her mother's while holding her hand. The image made me think of my mom and how much I missed her. If I contact Kayko's mom then I will get to see her again.

I went near her mom's face. "Hey, mom (me: this is what he call her) it's me", I whispered.

I saw her stir in her sleep.

Kayko's mom P.O.V

"Hey, mom, it's me", I heard a familiar voice say. I opened my eyes lazily and was meet with a pair of brown ones.

"Yusuke", I whispered. I must be dreaming.

"You are", Yusuke said as if reading my mind.

I smiled at him. "Hello again, Yusuke."

"Hey, mom. Missed me", he asked jokingly. I chuckled softly.

"Of course I have. The restaurant isn't the same without you showing up for Kayko. She misses you too, by the way", I replied.

He smiled at what I said. He's such a sweet boy. His face suddenly turned serious.

"Listen. I need you to tell Kayko to remember her dream. Tell her if she wants to see me again she has to do what she did in her dream. Do you understand", he said. I was confused but the look on his face convinced me to do what he said.

"I will, Yusuke."

He nodded his head and then disappeared.

Kayko's P.O.V

"Kayko", I heard someone whisper. My eyes fluttered open slowly. I looked up to see my mom talking in her sleep.

"Mom", I whispered.

She didn't hear me. "Kayko, sweetie. I need you to remember your dream." My dream? Which one?

"You have to do what you did in your dream", she continued. Is she talking about the dream I had last night? "You have to hurry, Kayko."

My head snapped up. I suddenly remembered my dream. I kissed Yusuke…well I was about to. Why do I have to kiss him? Wait! This must have been what Yusuke was talking about to me in my other dream.

"_Kayko", Yusuke said smiling down at her. She was sleeping peacefully and he was sitting on her cross-legged. _

"…_Yusuke", she whispered softly. Her eyes fluttered opened and she gazed in the eyes of her friend._

"_Kayko, I need to tell you something important. It's really important", he said seriously._

"_Yusuke?"_

"_Yes, Kayko."_

"_You're heavy", she said sleepily._

_Yusuke immediately got off of her. "Sorry."_

"_Kayko, I need for you to tell my mom not to have a funeral for me. Tell her not to bury my body. I'm coming back, Kayko. I'll be back soon but I have to deal with something first, okay."_

"_Yusuke, I missed you", Kayko said tears spilling out of her eyes._

"_Kayko, please don't cry. I…miss you too", he said while reaching out a hand to wipe her tears._

"_You promise you'll be back", she said placing her hand on his._

"_Yes. I'll be back, Kayko. I promise."_

He really is coming back. Yusuke's coming back! I have to hurry like my mom said. I shot out of my seat and raced out of the hospital. I ran as fast as I could to Yusuke's house. I must hurry. I finally made it to his house. I didn't bother to knock on the door and just pulled out the key Botan's mom gave me. I pushed open the door and ran towards the room Yusuke's body was in. I reached the doorway and quickly kicked of my shoes as I saw his body. It was glowing just like in my dream! I ran towards Yusuke and didn't hesitate as I planted my lips on his. As soon as I did I heard the chiming of the town's clock as it struck twelve.

I pulled away from Yusuke expecting him to be looking back at me but his eyes were still closed. Oh, no! I was to late. I knew the tears were coming before they slid down my cheeks. I sobbed into Yusuke's torso. I was mad at myself for not getting here in time. I was mad at everything. I'm mad at the entire world. Why did Yusuke have to die in the first place?

I was so consumed in my anger and sadness that I almost didn't feel movement underneath me. I slowly pulled away from Yusuke and I gasped . I watched with wide teary eyes as Yusuke slowly sat up.

"Hey, Kayko, nice kiss", the husky, teasing voice I missed so much said. I wanted to hit him for his stupidity but all I could do is cry. So that's what I did. I held on to him and cried.

Chapter Nine **Where Is Botan?**

Yusuke's P.O.V

I'm alive! It feels so good to say that. I looked down at Kayko and smiled. She was still crying on top of me.

"Don't cry, Kayko", I whispered to her as I smoothed her hair trying to comfort her. She said something but all I heard was, "I thought…dead…why…dream." She must be in shock or something. I suddenly remembered the kiss. The kiss that brought me back to life. My first kiss from the sweetest yet most naggy girl I know. I missed her a lot. A sharp pain to my head snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Ouch", I yelled and looked to see Kayko glaring at me. "Why you do that for", I asked.

She folded her arms over her chest, "That's for dying and making me worry about you." I smiled. I guess things are back to normal now.

"I missed you too, Kayko", I said.

She sighed and shook her head. "Just wait until Botan sees you."

That reminded me that I only saw Botan once today. "Where is she", I asked.

Kayko shrugged her shoulders. "I was in the hospital all day. To think about it she isn't home. She isn't in the other room or she would have woken up. I think your mom and aunt are here though."

As if on cue the door opened and in walked Aunt Belinda and my mom.

"Botan, is that you making all that noise", aunt Belinda said wiping her eyes. I watched as her and my mom's eyes widen at the sight before them.

"Yusuke", they both whispered in unison. All of a sudden I was attacked. They both clung to me and kissed me until I was blue in the face.

"I thought you were dead", aunt Belinda cried. "We thought we lost another member to our little family."

I then felt another sharp pain to my head. "Ouch", I cried. "Why is everyone doing that", I said looking at the perpetrator.

"That's for being stupid and dying", my mom said. I guess I deserved that. I mean, I did skip school that day.

"Where's Botan", aunt Belinda asked. "She'll be so happy to see you."

**The next day**

Botan is still missing and we have no idea where she's at. We all concluded that something must have happened to her because she would never run away. No matter what. She didn't run away when our fathers left, she didn't run when I was in trouble at school, and she wouldn't run now. She's stronger than that. The police think otherwise though. They won't even file a report because it hasn't been 24 hours as yet. That is bullshit! I'm frustrated and worried at the same time.

I sighed as I continued to walk back home. I've been walking around town looking and asking about Botan. Nobody has seen her.

"Do it or the kitten get's it", a voice says. I stop in my tracks. The voice came from behind a fence. I peeked over the fence to see a group of thugs. One of them is holding a kitten in one hand and a broken glass the other.

"Hit your stupid friends now", the one holding the kitten orders somebody. I look and see a familiar orange Elvis shaped hair style. It takes Kuwabara to get into a predicament like this.

"Just hit us, Kuwabara", one of his friends say.

Kuwabara looks at them and say, "Never. It's against my code and I never go against my code."

Wow! He's a loser. I guess I can help him out though. Just when I'm about to jump over the fence a girl with long black hair punches the guy with the kitten and catches it before it hit's the ground.

"Who the hell is she", one of the thugs shouted.

One of them steps forward, I'm guessing he's the leader, and says, "I don't know but nobody messes with our plans."

The girl turns to him and has a very angry look on her face. "How dare you even think of killing a cute, innocent kitten and not to mention using it to force others to do what you want them to. I think it's time you got a serious ass kicking", she spat at him.

The thugs leader just smirks. "You are a rather interesting girl. Boys, grab her." The other thugs rush at her and I watch amazed as she kicked one of them in the stomach and uppercut another with her free arm. I watch as Kuwabara and his dorky friends help the girl finish them all off…except the boss. I see him sneaking away and run around the fence to stop him. He runs into me and looks very shocked. I guess its because he thought I was dead. I grab him by the collar and punch him. He falls back on the ground and scrambles up and ran with the rest of his wimpy crew behind him. What losers!

"You're alive!" I turn around to see Kuwabara and his friends staring at me like I'm a ghost. What would make them so shocked…I'm kidding I know it's me.

"It would appear so, idiot", I say to him smirking.

Kikyo's P.O.V

After I kicked those stupid thugs asses I look around for their leader to see him sneaking off. I run towards him about to attack but then I see a boy with gelled back hair grab him and give him a wicked shiner. That must have hurt! The thugs run off and I giggle at how stupid they look.

"You're alive", I here the guy with orange hair say to the one with the gelled back hair. I wonder what he means by that. He and his friends also look like they just saw a ghost.

"It would appear so, idiot", the boy replies smirking.

I then hear purring and look down to see the kitten cuddling against my arm. It's so cute. I lift it up in the air and it meowed softly. I giggled again at how cute it looked. I then turned to see the orange haired kid walk up to me and say all goofy like, "Hey, baby, what's your name?"

I just smile and walk over to him and hand him the kitten. "I'm just someone passing by", I say. "You should watch after her more closely from now on."

I smiled again and ran off.

"Hey!", I hear the boy yell. "You didn't answer my question!"

Yusuke's P.O.V

That girl is interesting. I wonder why she ran off like that. She's pretty strong too.

"Well, I'll see you losers later", I say to Kuwabara and the others as I walked off. I continued walking down the street and then Botan enters my mind again. I need to find her. She might be in trouble.

"Would you like me to tell you your future." I turn around and see a strange woman with a cloak and a head covering sitting at a table with a crystal ball.

"Sorry, lady but I have to go", I say to her. I continue to walk again but then I feel a strange presence pass by me. What the hell was that? I decided to ignore it but felt another one again. Something is definitely not right.

"Those are called spirits. It's part of your future." I look up to see the same woman from before. "Yusuke Yuwameshi, it's time for you to start your destiny."

How the hell does she know my name? I ask her as much and is surprised at the answer.

"I know your name because I know you", she says pulling her cloak off. Megumi?

"What are you doing her", I asked her. "Don't you have some grim weeper stuff to do?"

She shakes her head. "Nope. Koenma found a replacement for now. I am here to help you."

"Help me with what?"

"Yusuke, when you agreed to come back to life your life changed. You are now the new spirit detective. You have no choice but to accept this."

Spirit detective? What the hell?! They can't do this to me. This was not in the deal.

"What's a spirit detective", I asked kind of curious.

"A spirit detective is a person that keeps the peace between the spirit world and the human world. Without one the world will be chaos."

"But why me", I asked confused and shocked.

"Because Koenma sensed power in you, Yusuke, and so do I. I know you're right for the job."

I think about what she said. I have power within me. Does she mean that literally? And still why me? I mean, my life already turned upside down and it's still not right side up with Botan missing. Why would I want more complications?

"What if I refuse", I asked her. She just looks at me determined.

"I can't accept you refusal. Besides I know something that will make you want to say yes", she says seriously.

"What is it?"

Her serious face is still in place. "I'm aware that your cousin has gone missing."

"Yeah and what does she has to do with this", I shout angrily.

"I know where she is?"

She does? I'm shocked. How does she know. Is she okay? Is she hurt? Is she ALIVE?

"How do you know", I asked not really convinced.

"There's a rumor around spirit world about someone bringing a girl from human world to spirit world", she says.

"How do you know it's her", I asked.

"They say her eyes is reminiscent to the ocean and she keeps repeating the same thing over and over again since she was taken."

"What does she keep saying?"

I watch as Megumi hesitates. "Please help me, Yusuke."

Those words did something to my heart. She's asking for my help yet she doesn't even know I'm alive. I look at Megumi and she's staring at me waiting for an answer. There's only one answer I can come up with. An answer that I needs to be answered.

"Where is Botan", I ask softly. Megumi smiles at me brightly knowing I agreed to become the next spirit detective.

Chapter Ten **Meet The New Spirit Detectives**

After agreeing to become a spirit detective, Megumi took me to Koenma's office in spirit world. She left a little while ago saying something about me having a partner and she was going to get him. Well, at least I won't have to do all of this detective stuff by myself. I also might need help getting Botan back too.

I heard someone clear their throat and I turned around to see Koenma.

"Hey there, junior", I say jokingly. I watch as Koenma's face turn red with anger.

"Yusuke", he says seriously. "I need to talk to you about you position."

"Great", I say really meaning it. I was still confused. Megumi did a poor job explaining everything.

"Well, first off let me explain what a spirit detective is", he says. "A spirit detective is the protector of both worlds, the human world and the spirit world. Your job is to defend both worlds and keep balance between them. I will call you time to time to give you certain missions that will help you do this."

I nod. "Okay but don't these demons in spirit world are only in spirit world?"

"Not quite", Koenma says. "The weak ones aren't strong enough to travel to the human world but strong ones are. Trust me, there are a lot of strong ones. You don't have to worry though. You will have a partner through it all, I'm sure Megumi told you already."

Okay. I get it now. I'm like an actual detective with missions and a partner but I just have to save people from demon criminals not humans.

"I understand now, Koenma."

He nodded and was about to say something else when Megumi walked in.

"Ah, here is your new partner", Koenma said. I look up and is surprised at who I see.

"I didn't see that one coming", I say. The girl looks up at me confused. "What do you mean by that", she asked.

"Um, the fact that you are a girl and that you are the one that helped my friend and his kitten earlier today,"

She then looks annoyed. "What's wrong with me being a girl", she asks obviously feeling insulted.

"No, you have it all wrong. I was just expecting some muscle head guy", I say explaining my comment.

She seems to accept my explanation. "Yeah, just like I was expecting the ruler of spirit world to be anything other than a toddler."

I snicker and she joins in when we both look over at Koenma and see his angry look.

Kikyo's P.O.V

After explaining that Koenma has a partner for me, Megumi took me back to spirit world to meet him. I was surprised to see the same gelled haired boy from earlier. I felt a little offended when he was shocked that his partner was a girl but immediately felt better after he explained himself. He seems like a cool guy. I mean, he did laugh at my joke about Koenma. I watch as he finally stops laughing and sticks out his hand for me to shake.

"I'm Yusuke Yuwameshi, by the way. Will you tell me your name this time or run off again?"

I take his hand and shake it. "I'm Kikyo Nakumura and I only ran off so I wouldn't get wrapped up in something that wasn't my business. Well, other than saving your friend's kitten."

" Now that you two are acquainted, I need to tell you about your first mission. Three demons have broke in and stole three very important artifacts", Koenma, who still looks angry, says.

Yusuke steps forward with an angry look on his face. "Hey, I thought my first mission was going to be getting Botan back", he shouts.

Megumi walks towards him with a sad look on her face. "I know you want to find her Yusuke but we aren't sure of her location as yet. Besides, even if we were sure you wouldn't be ready to save her. The demons that captured her are very strong and you haven't began training as yet."

"But-"

"No buts. I know you miss her but trust me here. While you're out on the mission I will search for her", Megumi says cutting him off. I wonder who this Botan girl is? Is she his girlfriend? Probably. I mean, he does seem a little pissed that she's missing. I watch as Yusuke reluctantly agree with Megumi and Koenma continues to explain the mission.

"Well, I need you two to find these demons and get the artifacts back within a week. If you don't my father will go mad. Trust me when I say you don't want that happening."

Yusuke and I nod, agreeing to the terms.

"Here are what the demons look like", he says as a screen comes down showing their faces. They actually don't look like demons to me. They look quite human. "The one on the right is Gouki, the next one is named Kurama, and the one next to him is Hiei. They are very strong so be careful", Koenma finishes.

"We will be. Don't worry", I say as Yusuke and I follow Megumi to a portal back to the living world. Before we went through Megumi told us she was sending us into town where they most likely would be.

Once there Yusuke and I look around but don't sense anything abnormal.

"So why was that orange haired guy surprised that you were alive", I asked suddenly curious.

"Oh, I kind of died while saving some stupid kid that nearly got hit by a car, but after Koenma put me through some crazy stuff, I was able to return to my body thanks to a friend of mine. Her name is Kayko. After that I had Koenma and Megumi asked me to become a spirit detective. I only agreed because Megumi promised me that she could find Botan." I noticed he says the last part with sadness in his eyes.

"Who is Botan", I ask.

I watch as Yusuke smile a bit. I more confident that she's his girlfriend now. "She's my little sister. Well, actually my cousin but I consider her my sister. We're too close to just be cousins. She went missing not to long ago and Megumi said that there is a rumor in spirit world about someone kidnapping her."

I smile sadly at him. It must be killing him to not be able to do anything right now. He must miss her a lot. "I'm sure you'll find her."

He smiles at me and we continue to look around.

Yusuke's P.O.V

After explaining things to Kikyo I decided to ask a question of my own.

"So, how did Megumi and Koenma end up finding you? And please don't tell me you died too."

She giggled a little. "No, I didn't die. I was attacked by a demon and I was able to destroy it and Megumi found me while she was looking for that demon."

"It must have been cool fighting that demon", I said.

She shook her head sadly. "It wasn't actually."

I noticed her sad look and was about to ask about it when she began explaining.

"It killed my grandparents when it was trying to find and eat me, since I had a lot of spirit energy."

"I'm sorry, I can't imagine how horrible it must have been to go through all of that."

She looked up at me. "I just need to turn that negative into a positive and help you stop these three demons so they can't hurt anyone like that demon did."

I nod my head. "Yeah, let's keep looking."


End file.
